Once in Your Life
by NeuJuliet
Summary: Professor Hermione Granger has been having nightmares about the war. When she wakes up, she's glad to discover Ron's alright. But will she feel that way after their walk in the park? One-shot, admittedly fluffy and cliched,sweet. Please read and review


**"Once in Your Life"  
By NeuJuliet  
Lyrics from Old 97's song "Question"  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or the world they live in, as they are the brilliant J. K. Rowling's. Neither do I own the song this was based on. But I do own the story that incorporates these two entities. Enjoy!

_She woke from a dream  
Her head was on fire  
Why was he so nervous?_

"No!" Professor Hermione Granger abruptly awoke, scattering her papers from her desk and onto her office floor. She groggily glanced at her wristwatch and gave a defeated sigh as she read the time. Aware that she still needed to finish grading her students' Ancient Runes essays, she knew it was senseless to try and score them all tonight. After her nightmare, she was weary and knew it wouldn't be fair to her students if she continued right now. Hermione began to resignedly gather her papers, mulling over the dream. Despite the fact that Voldemort had been defeated seven years ago, she still had night terrors – visions of Ron, or Harry, or Ginny being struck by the unmistakable green flash as she ran as quickly as possible, but still could not arrive in time to rescue them. Usually she had an overwhelming desire to see whomever she had dreamt about, to assure herself that they were alright. Tonight however, she knew that Ron would already be asleep, exhausted from training the new Auror hopefuls. She decided to just go to her own flat and see Ron in the morning before her classes.

As Hermione stepped out of her office, fumbling for her wand to lock the door, she bumped into a very solid mass that smelled and felt distinctly familiar. She was taken aback, but relieved that her nightmare had been just a terrifying figment of her imagination. She glanced up into Ron's face, with his eyebrows knitted together and a rather anxious look in his eyes. He gave a short laugh and roughly ran a hand through his fiery hair. Lowering his eyes to her books and papers, he silently reached out and relieved her of her school things. This small gesture was familiar and heartwarming, but Hermione noticed that Ron's hands were unusually clammy as they brushed her own. "He sure is rather twitchy tonight," she mused.

Ron took a deep breath and quickly said, "I know it's late, but you weren't at your flat, so I . . . Well, I got worried and came to find you." He hurriedly glanced up, but could not bring himself to make eye contact and contented himself with staring at her nose. Abruptly he cleared his throat. "Ehrm, 'Mione, would you mind walking in the park with me before we go home?"

_He took her to the park  
She crossed her arms  
And lowered her eyelids_

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, realizing that something was very wrong. Ron was rarely this edgy and not the type to make cryptic and random requests. She was no longer relieved that she had seen him tonight – she wanted to be home, alone, in bed and not trying to figure out the walking contradiction that was Ronald Weasley. He was going to realize that he'd picked the wrong girl, that he was so wonderful and handsome and loyal and strong, and well, she was just Hermione. She was just bushy-haired, plain, know-it-all Hermione. Her stomach churned at the thought of what was coming.

Ron didn't give her a chance to answer, but gathered her hand in his and started leading her to the park. It had been erected on Hogwarts Grounds after the war, in memory of those who had lost their lives to protect others from the Dark Lord. They were dear friends and loved ones, whose images and accomplishments were engraved in the various monuments to forever remind others of their strength and valor. Often Ron and Hermione would visit the park together, in order to clear their minds or wander among their memories, silently mourning their losses but grateful for each other. However, tonight's thick tension seemed to alter the atmosphere of their normally peaceful park.

Hermione began to bite her fingers and nervously glance at Ron, but he was walking silently and staring determinedly ahead. Finally they came to a rest in the center of the park, with the monuments surrounding them. There was an eerie silence and the glow of the moon lit up their faces as the two stared at each other. She fidgeted for a moment, then crossed her arms, looked at the grass beneath her feet, and quietly cleared her throat. She took a deep intake of breath and steeled herself for the worst.

Ron rubbed his hands together and haltingly stated, "Hermione, I have something really important to tell you..."

Slowly she raised her eyes to his and saw her fear, her apprehension mirrored in his eyes. Feeling sick, she hurriedly replied, "Ron, just tell me. I'm a big girl. I..."

"Shh... Lemme say this." He muttered an incantation under his breath and swept his wand in a circular motion around them. Seemingly out of thin air, candlelight flickered and glowed, encircling them and revealing a spattering of rose petals all around them on the damp ground. With a steadying breath, Ron recited the speech he had practiced until he could say it in his sleep. Holding Hermione's gaze, he said, "In this place, with all our memories and lost loved ones surrounding us, I want to tell you that you are the single most important person in my life. You make me feel as though I'm worth worrying about, worth noticing, and not just Harry Potter's best mate or the youngest Weasley boy. You're breathtakingly beautiful, clever, and you challenge me in a way no one does. At the same time, you make me feel like I'm capable of meeting those challenges. You... You know that feeling you get after waking up from a really great dream? You're kinda warm, with a small smile on your face, and those few minutes just before you open your eyes are spectacular. You feel tingly and alive. Then, all morning and throughout the rest of the day you cling to the bits you remember and try to replay them in your mind. That's how I feel after spending time with you. The moments after being with you are like those first few minutes after waking from the best dreams. And yet, I can't stand being away from you, I physically ache in your absence. I want nothing more than to see you every day, for the rest of my life, and know you're only mine. My own 'Mione. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

Ron dug into his pocket, then seemed to fumble for a moment and looked petrified. Suddenly he gave a sheepish grin and a look of dawning spread across his face. "Accio Ring!" The ring came spinning out of Hermione's pocket as she gave a little gasp of surprise.

"How did you...?"

"Heh. I'm a magician." he replied and winked. Ron held the ring very delicately between his thumb and forefinger and fixed Hermione with a gaze that seemed to mingle hope and trepidation. "Will you?"

_Someday somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say yes to  
Once in your life  
Baby, tonight I've got a question for you_

Tears sprung into Hermione's eyes as all her fear and apprehension melted into an overwhelming sense of serenity and love. Her arms fell to her sides and she stared at him with awe. She had loved this boy for so long, so passionately, and now he was here, asking her to be his. Their fights, their banter, all of it was a clumsy attempt to mask the incredibly powerful love that had begun to grow inside of them from the beginning of their lengthy friendship

"I'm sorry! Don't cry... it's all right... I'll... You'll..."

She cut him off. With a slow, lopsided grin, Hermione took Ron's hands and drew them to her chest. She had been dreaming of this moment for such a long time, and in her imagination, she was eloquent and witty, with the perfect response. However, Ron's speech and her own happiness and shock had taken her breath away. She roughly wiped away the falling tears and said, "Uh . . . I, oh . . . Of course I'll marry you Ron Weasley!"

_She had no idea  
And started to cry  
She said "in a good way" _

"Hermione, you're bloody brilliant!" Ron slid the ring on her finger and gave her a pure, sweet-tasting kiss while they simultaneously looked intently into each other's eyes. They held onto each other for a moment with Hermione's head resting comfortably underneath Ron's chin and on his chest. Then they silently began walking toward Hermione's flat. Although both could easily Apparate home, they simply had to remain in each other's presence as long as possible.

_He took her by the hand  
Walked her back home  
And they took the long way_

_Someday somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say yes to  
Once in your life  
Maybe tonight I've got a question for you_

At Hermione's door, Ron turned once again to kiss and hold his own 'Mione as close as possible. The newfound comfort and joy that radiated from them could not be contained or ignored. They had finally acknowledged the driving force behind their passionate friendship. Without a word, she held onto his hand and led him inside, silently shutting the door behind their retreating backs.

_I've got a question for you_

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading my first fanfic! Please read and review.


End file.
